Sudden Attraction
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Eren secretly disliked Krista because he thought that she was Phony. But what happens when they end up spending more time together, and he suddenly feels something ... like, attraction? Towards Krista! {Eren x Krista/Historia}
1. Chapter 1

**Sudden Attraction**

An _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人) _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Eren secretly disliked Krista because he thought that she was Phony. But what happens when they end up spending more time together, and he suddenly feels something ... like, attraction? Towards Krista?! {Eren x Krista/Historia}

**Pairing(s): **Eren x Krista/Historia

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人)® by Hajime Isayama

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

_**Sudden Attraction**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 01: That Girl, Krista ~**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

" ... yeah, Mikasa is strong. I guess I underestimated her just a _little _bit." Reiner Braun finished his sentence as he looked at his broken arm. "But it was worth the try."

"I still think you shouldn't have tried to peek on the girls." Armin Arlert told him. "Did ... did you see anything?"

Reiner lowered his head, "Nope."

"I told you that you wouldn't get anything out of it." Bertolt Hoover mumbled.

Reiner scowled at his child hood friend in annoyance. "_But_, I did see Krista at the back about to put her pyjama top on! He boo-"

"Krista ..." Eren Yeager suddenly whispered. "Hhmm ..."

"What is it Eren? Got a crush on my girl or something?" Reiner asked. "If you do, I'm not gonna let you off that easily!"

"Just shut up, I don't!" Eren yelled. "I don't even like that girl, Krista ..."

"Why?" Armin asked him. "Has she done anything wrong?"

"It's ... It's just that she seems phony."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bertolt asked. "Personally, I don't find anything wrong with her."

"I agree." Armin nodded his head. "She seems really nice and all."

"She is more than nice! She is a Goddess!" Reiner yelled dramatically. Eren stared at him for a moment, but then sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"Well I'm out, I need to get some sleep." Eren said while yawning. "Good night guys,"

"All right then, good night, Bertolt, Reiner." Armin said as he laid down on the bed next to Eren. Bertolt and Reiner said the same as they left to sleep on their own beds.

As the light was switched off and Eren fell asleep, for an unknown reason, one person was stuck in his mind.

_'Krista, I will find out more about you. And when I do, I'll see for myself if you're a fake or not.'_

And with that final thought, Eren finally drifted off to sleep.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

The next morning at breakfast, all the trainees had gathered in the dining room to eat. Eren and Armin sat on a table along with Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein and Krista Lenz.

"I can't finish any more of this bread! It has one weird-ass taste." Connie said as he pushed his plate of bread away. "Someone else take it."

"You're just acting like a child, Connie!" Mina Carolina from the other table teased as Thomas Wagner, who was sitting next to her, laughed along.

"Ain't nobody talkin' to you!" Connie comically yelled. "Get back to flirtin' with Thomas!"

"W-What?" Mina's face was coated in a crimson red blush. "I-I'm not flirting!"

"Y-Yeah, quit it Connie!" Thomas yelled nervously. "That's not true!"

"Whatever you say~!" Connie chimed as he continued to laugh at the blushing trainees.

"I can hear the bread calling out to me ..." Sasha whispered as she stared at Connie's bread. "Hey Connie, can I-"

"Knock yourself out, potato girl." Connie shrugged as he watched his bread immediately being ripped and chewed on mercilessly.

"Woa, what's wrong with you Sasha?" Jean asked after sipping his drink. "That's the attitude you should being showing amongst the Titans, not your food."

"Leave her," Mikasa stated, with the same everlasting emotionless expression on her face. "You will get your arm ripped off if you don't."

"Y-Yes." Jean said nervously as his face flushed scarlet. "S-Sorry ..."

"Does anybody want any more drinks? I can go and get some for you." Krista said suddenly, her eyes locked on Eren's empty cup.

Eren narrowed his eyebrows a bit and said, "I wouldn't mind another drink."

"And while you're at it, can you get me one? This disgusting taste still ain't outa my mouth!" Connie added.

Krista nodded her head and smiled. She then stood up and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes passed and Krista came back holding two cups of water, walking towards the table Eren and Connie were on. She continued to walk until someone suddenly stuck their foot out, which lead to the beautiful blonde to trip over.

"Kya~!" She screamed as she felt herself falling forward and landing on something ... or someone.

A wolf whistle was heard, and someone said, "What's up with that position? Damn it Eren, you sure are one lucky guy!"

Everyone turned to see Eren and Krista blushing furiously. The drinks had spilled onto Eren, so the top half of his trousers and the lower half of his shirt was wet. Krista's head was in between Eren's thighs and her hands were hanging loosely around his waist.

The dining room was filled with complete silence.

.

.

.

"I-I'm sorry!" Krista cried as she jumped back, her hands over her lips as she stared wide-eyed at Eren. The said boy kept silent, his gaze away from her.

When the silence was unbearable for Krista, the said girl turned around and ran out of the dining room.

The room was filled with silence once again.

.

.

.

Eren sighed.

"And it happened to me, of all people ..."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~~! For starters, this is my first Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction! I really love this anime and I seriously had to write a fanfiction for it. Yes, yes, I know that Eren x Krista/Historia is an odd pairing but I love it so much! I also like Krista with Armin and, and for some reason I like her with Levi too O_O. Anyway, what did you guys think? Haha, I am a perv, I admit it T_T. It was so wrong, but so right ... *regains coolness* Ahem, _anyway_, please tell me what you think in the reviews! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**QUESTION TIME!**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE FEMALE CHARACTER IN ATTACK ON TITAN?**

Me? I really love Mikasa, Krista, Sasha, Petra, Mina (R.I.P T_T) and Hanji! I wasn't always a big fan of Annie, but I still think

that she's awesome! :D

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Bleach', 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Metal Fight Beyblade', please make sure to check out my other fics!, thank you -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sudden Attraction**

An _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人) _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Eren secretly disliked Krista because he thought that she was Phony. But what happens when they end up spending more time together, and he suddenly feels something ... like, attraction? Towards Krista?! {Eren x Krista/Historia}

**Pairing(s): **Eren x Krista/Historia

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人)® by Hajime Isayama

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

_**Sudden Attraction**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 02: Stuck Training With That Girl, Krista ~**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Eren slipped on the last piece of clothing of his trainee uniform - his jacket - and sighed. What had happened in the morning was the 'Talk of the Day' amongst the trainee's, and the jokes Eren had been hearing were getting more ... _wrong_.

"Damn it ..." Eren muttered under his breath as images of the event flashed through his mind. The drinks that spilled on his trousers was an issue, and Krista's head landing in between his thighs didn't help either. Eren twitched as he tried to erase the memory of everyone's faces in his mind.

_'Just forget about it. What am I still doing here anyway? I need to get my ass outa here!' _He inwardly told himself as he sprinted out of his room and out to the training grounds.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

All the trainees were lined up in a straight line going across the training grounds, doing the regular salute as Keith Shadis, the head of the 104th trainees squad, walked passed them while yelling out to them about what they will be doing for training today.

"Listen up you worthless shrimps and shrimpettes!"

The trainees inwardly twitched at this.

"Today we will be practising our hand to hand combat skills! It is natural for a soldier of any kind to have good hand to hand combat skills - even if the enemy is ten times the size of you!"

They inwardly sighed.

"I'm gonna put you into partners! If you want to complain, then I suggest you stick your head up your hamster hole first!"

_'What the hell?'_

"Leonhart and Bott! Kirstein and Braun! Hoover and Ackerman! Springer and Carolina! Blouse and Wagner! Jaeger and Lenz-"

"W-Wait!" Eren yelled. Everyone turned their heads to him, their eyes wide in shock at the fact he dared cut of Keith Shadis. Eren gulped as his cheeks were coated in a soft crimson. He then gulped and set a serious look on his face.

"P-Please may I change partners?" He yelled, his eyes shut tight.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

When Eren had opened his eyes again, Shadis was looming over him, his gaze piercing through his soul.

"What was that Jaeger? You want to change partners?" Keith asked menacingly. "What about if Lenz has something to say about it?"

"I-I agree!" Krista squeaked, her face flushed as she gulped nervously.

"You too, Lenz?" Shadis questioned in the same menacing voice he used on Eren ... and everybody. "I don't care what shit you have to say. YOU TWO ARE PARTNERS, AND IF YOU DARE TRY TO QUESTION ME AGAIN I'LL PERSONALLY-"

And then Eren and Krista ran as fast as they could, away from him.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Annie." Marco said as he smiled warmly at the blonde in front of him. "So, who's gonna make the first move?"

Annie just stood there and glared at him.

"Annie?" Marco questioned.

"You're coming at me." Annie said in her usual icy cold voice.

"Okay." Marco nodded his head. "All right, here I come!"

Marco charged towards her with his fist ready, his eyes fixed on Annie.

But before he knew it, he was sent flying.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"H-Hey, Reiner ..." Jean backed away slowly as Reiner towered over him, his eyes filled with rage as he stared at Jean. "W-What's wrong with you?"

"Why ... Why did Eren get that moment with Krista? Why ... Why was her head in between _his _thighs. Why ... Why not mine?! Damn it!" Reiner cried as he raised his fist and aimed for Jean.

"Don't take your anger out on me, idiot!" Jean yelled as he barely dodged the attack by jumping to the side. He then fell, but before another punch could land on him, he rolled to the side and stood up.

_'This is all your fault, Jaeger! Damn you!' _Jean inwardly yelled as he dodged another attack coming his way.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Mikasa back-flipped, dodging Bertolt's attacks.

"I underestimated you." She told him.

"Thank you," He said. "You're an amazing fighter."

"But ..." Mikasa muttered. "I planned to end this quickly."

Bertolt gulped nervously as Mikasa cracked her knuckles, beginning to walk towards him. Before he could even get in his defensive stance, Mikasa had dashed towards him with incredible speed and pinned him onto the ground.

Realising how close his face was to Mikasa's, Bertolt felt his cheeks flush as he shifted his gaze to the side.

"Your face is red. Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked, concern evident in her voice.

Bertolt gave her a confused look as he replied, "N-No, it's nothing. But ..."

"But what?"

"H-How long are we going to stay in this position for? P-People are watching us."

Mikasa blinked as she looked around her, but only to see pairs of eyes looking at as well.

Then it was _her_ turn to blush.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Damn it! Why won't you stay still?!" Connie yelled in frustration. Mina giggled quickly dodged Connie's attacks, tripping him over in the process.

"You're too slow!" Mina laughed as Connie stood up again, charging towards her and missing yet another punch.

"I'm not slow! _You're _too fast! Why is that?!" Connie asked as he fell onto the floor for what seemed to him as the hundredth time.

"Back in my village, I always running. Running to and away, back and forth, left and right. I was the fastest runner there!" Mina said proudly.

"_Right~~~_!" Connie chimed.

"Hey, I'm not lying!"

"Whatever you say~!"

And then it was _his _turn to laugh as he was getting chased by Mina.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"U-Um ..."

Eren stayed silent as he stood opposite a blushing Krista. His eyes were narrowed and his gaze made Krista feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm not gonna hold back, so prepare yourself!" Eren said as he charged towards the beautiful blonde trainee. Krista's eyes widened as Eren curled his right hand into a fist.

"E-Eep!" She screamed lightly as she quickly moved herself to the side, a light wind brushing against the side of her face.

_'D-Does he want to hit me that bad?' _Krista inwardly asked herself. But before the blonde could react, Eren was already in the air with his foot stuck out towards her.

Krista suddenly lost her balance and fell on the floor, barely dodging Eren's foot by rolling.

_'Then ... I will fight too!' _

Krista set a determined look on her face as she charged towards Eren. Her fist aimed for his stomach, but before it could make contact, Eren's hand had already stopped it.

Eren noted how soft her hands were, after pushing her fist away roughly and tripping her over.

Krista fell on the floor with a large thump which gained everyone's attention. The beautiful blonde girl slowly sat up as Eren stood towering above her, his gaze blank.

"H-Hey, Krista ..." Eren said softly as he leaned down, about to place his hand on her shoulder, but it was slapped away.

"D-Don't touch me." Krista said, in a sudden cold voice that surprised Eren. She turned her head towards him, her eyes glistening with tears streaming down her cheek.

Eren's eyes widened as he realised what he had just done.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~! Sorry for the kinda late update. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was Eren hurting Krista surprising to you? Please tell me in the reviews~! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE MALE CHARACTER IN ATTACK ON TITAN?**

Me? I absolutely love Eren! He's so awesome and I love his personality, and he's also hot~! And I just love his eyes! And I love Armin, he's so cute

and adorable, and I love his personality too. I also love how he thinks up of great strategies for the soldiers. I also love Jean (awesome dude, good looking and love his personality and I find it cute when he's all nervous around Mikasa!), Connie (His personality, and I think he's cute!), Marco (Adorable and was a great soldier, R.I.P), Reiner (Badass big-bro xD, yes, I am perfectly aware of his true identity) and Bertolt (I'm kinda attracted to Bertolt somehow ... I don't know why O_O). I also love Levi (Hot, cool and dangerous. Also a badass and when he fought the Female Titan he reminded me of Sonic the Hedgehog xD), Commander Erwin (Badass), Dot Pixis (Funny guy xD) and Hannes (A hero, an awesome guy, R.I.P T_T) There's more I love but I just can't remember ...

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Bleach', 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Metal Fight Beyblade', please make sure to check out my other fics!, thank you -_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sudden Attraction**

An _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人) _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Eren secretly disliked Krista because he thought that she was Phony. But what happens when they end up spending more time together, and he suddenly feels something ... like, attraction? Towards Krista?! {Eren x Krista/Historia}

**Pairing(s): **Eren x Krista/Historia

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人)® by Hajime Isayama

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

_**Sudden Attraction**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 03: Apologising to that girl, Krista ~**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"I want to apologies."

"Go away."

His eyes narrowed.

"Get out the way."

"No."

"Get out the way ... please."

"No."

"But I said please!"

"No."

"Damn it, Ymir! Let me go!" Eren yelled as he tried to push Ymir to the side, but got kicked in the stomach instead. Eren back slammed against the wall as he laid down on the floor. He was about to make his way back onto his feet, but Ymir had grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up and bringing his face close to hers. Her glare was menacing, piercing right through his soul.

"You're lucky you're still breathing, Jaeger." She hissed, venom dripping from her words. "Usually, anyone who laid a hand on Krista would get torn down, limb from limb, bones snapped and burnt to the same dust they step on."

Eren didn't move, his eyes wide with fear.

"But in your case," Ymir closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "I'll let you off. Krista doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't know what it is, but she likes you ... somehow."

"Huh?"

"But if anything like what happened before happens again, I'll rip out your limbs and strangle you with them. Clear?"

Normally, a person in Eren's case would've answered "C-Crystal, ma'am", but Eren kept quiet, nodding his head as he gulped for what seemed like the hundredth time to him.

"Y-Yes," He barely whispered.

Ymir grunted, "And now you'll feel the pain Krista felt."

Eren's eyes widened Ymir kneed him in the stomach twice, throwing him onto the wall. A loud slam could be heard as Eren collided with the wall. Ymir kicked him multiple times, picking him up again and punching him across the face. She watched as Eren fell down and hit the floor with a loud thump, lying motionless. His hair shadowing his eyes and crimson red blood running down his mouth.

"Don't think I'm done yet," Ymir said darkly, but before she could do anything, the door opened behind her.

"Ymir I-"

"Krista ..." Ymir murmured.

Krista's ocean blue eyes widened as she saw the beaten up Eren on the floor, lying motionless.

"Eren!" She cried, rushing towards him and dropping down onto the floor. "Eren! Can you hear me?! Who did this to you!?"

"It was me." Ymir said simply. "I wasn't gonna let him get away with hurting you like that!"

"YMIR!" Krista suddenly yelled. "I'm greatful that you were concerned about me, but you didn't have to hurt Eren!"

Ymir stayed quiet.

"If Mikasa finds out we'll end up in his state but worse!" Krista shuddered. "We have to see to him before dinner!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_This smell ..._

_It's ... it's so alluring ..._

_Is it ... vanilla?_

_It smells ... so good ..._

"Vanilla ..."

"Eren?"

Eren slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but then he blinked a few times, managing to make out someone familiar.

Krista.

"Eren? Are you awake?" Krista asked worriedly. "Please say something! I'm ... I'm ..."

Eren's turquoise orbs widened as he sat up, but only to feel a sharp pain in this back.

"AAH!" He yelled as he gritted his teeth in pain. "Damn it!"

"E-Eren! Calm down!" Krista cried softly as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Gah, what happened to me?" He muttered.

"You were hurt by Ymir." Krista said softly as she looked down.

"Ymir?" Eren said softly as images from what happened flashed through his mind. He then gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "That bitch!"

Eren yelled in pain again as he felt more pain in his body.

"Eren ..." Krista whispered, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I'm ..."

"Huh?" Eren questioned as he looked at the beautiful blonde before him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Krista cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-It was my fault that you got hurt! If only I-"

"H-Hey Krista," Eren cut her off. Krista looked at him for a moment.

"I ... I should be the one apologising." Eren told her softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you back at training, I was so selfish back then. So don't apologise, you'll just make me feel more bad than I already am."

Krista stayed silent.

"Forgive me ... please."

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Krista gently got both of Eren's hands and held them in her own, smiling warmly at him.

"I forgive you." She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Eren stared at her for a bit, but then smiled back at her.

Then there was silence.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, just what the hell are you doing in there? Just hurry up or I'll come in there myself!" Ymir yelled from outside.

Crimson red blushes coated Eren and Krista's cheeks as they realised that they had been staring at each other.

"S-Sorry," Eren said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"W-We should get going now," Krista said. "But after you put on a shirt ..."

Eren gave her a puzzled look as he looked down at himself. He realised that his torso was wrapped with bandages. His forehead was also wrapped with bandages and so was his right arm and hands. He also had a plaster on his right cheek.

"O-Oh, right." Eren said as he climbed of his bed, but felt sharp pain in his legs. "O-Ow ..."

"Let me help you," Krista said as she went beside Eren. She then wrapped an arm around his waist and carried his arm around her shoulders. She then lead Eren out the infirmary where they met Ymir leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"It's about time. You better hurry up, or you'll be late for lunch." She said, glaring at Eren darkly. Eren had a look of a fear on his face as she did that.

"OK, we'll meet you there." Krista said. "I need to take Eren to his room, he needs a shirt to wear."

"Whatever you say," Ymir muttered as she began to walk down the hall. "See you there."

And with that said, Krista lead Eren to his room.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"I'm done," Eren said from his room. He opened the door, the top half of his body covered in a dark brown long sleeved t-shirt. He was leaning against the door frame when Krista nodded, doing the same thing as before to help him walk.

When they were almost to the dining room, Eren had begun to speak.

"Hey, Krista ..." He said softly, immediately catching the blondes attention.

"Yes?"

"... Thanks."

Krista's eyes widened for a moment, but then she smiled, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"It's OK," She said. "No problem at all!"

Eren smiled as the two both entered the dining room, immediately catching everyone's attention once they stepped in.

"Eren!"

And as expected, Mikasa was the first to approach them, Armin following behind her.

Krista gulped.

_'Will he tell her that it was Ymir that hurt him?' _She inwardly asked herself.

"What happened?! Tell me now!" Mikasa cried.

"I thought I was going to be late for dinner, so I was rushing and ended up tripping over once I reached the stairs. I was unconscious, but then Krista found me and treated my wounds." He explained. "I'm okay now."

Mikasa sighed in relief as she turned her head to Krista. "Thank you, Krista."

"I-it's fine." Krista said as she nodded her head. "I couldn't leave him on he floor hurt like that."

After that, everyone went back to what they were doing.

Eren sat next to Krista as they eat happily, talking to everyone the whole way through. Secretly, they would be looking at each other, smiling afterwards.

On a table not too far away, Mina, Thomas, Marco and Connie sat together. They were all watched Eren and Krista the whole way through.

"What's going on with those two?" Thomas asked.

"They keep smiling at each other, and for some reason it pisses me the hell of ..." Connie muttered under his breath.

"They've been doing that for a while now, are they ...?" Marco trailed off.

"I dunno, but if they were, that'll be _very _interesting!" Mina giggled as she continued to watch Eren and Krista talk together.

"If they're actually a thing, you guys have to serve my food to me for a week." Connie betted. "Deal?"

Marco, Mina and Thomas all looked at each other, and then nodded their heads.

"You're on!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~! Sorry for the late update! TT_TT But what did you guys think? I'm sorry if Ymir was a bit _too _rough on Eren. I honestly couldn't bring myself to write that part, but I had to - for the sake of the story! I'll have to apologise to Eren later ... anyway, please tell me what you think in the reviews! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHAT IS YOUR ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OTP?**

Me? It's probably Eren x Krista. I just love those two together, they just look too cute! I also ship Eren with some of the other girls, but I love him with

Krista the most. I also like Levi x Mikasa, one badass pairing! xD

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Bleach', 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Metal Fight Beyblade', please make sure to check out my other fics!, thank you -_


	4. Chapter 4

** Sudden Attraction**

An _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人) _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Eren secretly disliked Krista because he thought that she was Phony. But what happens when they end up spending more time together, and he suddenly feels something ... like, attraction? Towards Krista?! {Eren x Krista/Historia}

**Pairing(s): **Eren x Krista/Historia

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人)® by Hajime Isayama

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

_**Sudden Attraction**_

* * *

**~ Chapter 04: Goddess ~**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

In a forest nearby, the 104th Trainees Squad were swooping passed the trees on the 3D Maneuver Gear's.

"Reel another one up!" One of the assistants yelled at another one who wasn't too far away from him. The other nodded his head as he pulled on a rope, a 15-metre class cardboard titan lifted upwards from the ground.

By the time it was reeled up, Eren, Connie, Marco and Jean all dashed towards it. They all sliced the sand bag that represented the nape of the cardboard titan's neck.

"What the hell, Jean!" Eren yelled. "You made me mess up my shot!"

"Well maybe you could've used your brain, and _instead _head to a different titan!" Jean retorted loudly.

"Could you two shut up already!" Connie intervened. "Shadis is watching!"

Eren and Jean glared at each other one more time as they crossed paths, but then went back to their training.

As Eren dashed through the trees, his turquoise eyes scanning the area for more fake titans. His eyes snapped to the left.

He had spotted one.

_'Found one!' _The brunette thought as he latched his grappling hook on the one he saw. As he was dashing towards it, he failed to notice another figure approaching the same titan he did.

Eren and the other figure had swiped the swords on the sandbag. Eren had turned around to see beautiful sky blue eyes staring back at him.

"Krista?" Eren questioned as he unlatched his grappling hook and landed on the large branch of a tree. Krista did the same, not too far away from him.

They looked at each other for a while, until Krista stuttered, "S-Sorry ..."

"No worries," Eren told her as he turned around, latching his grappling hook on another tree and jumping off the one he was standing on, dashing away.

Krista continued to look on as his figure disappeared from her sight.

"Krista, what're you doing?" Reiner had suddenly landed on the branch next to her, Bertolt landing next to him. "You have to go, you don't want Shadis to blast you."

"R-Right, I'm sorry." Krista said as she blushed lightly in embarrassment. "I'll be leaving now, see you."

And then she had left.

"You see, Bertolt? She's totally into me! I just know it!" Reiner beamed at his best friend, who, in return, just smiled nervously at him as he shrugged.

"Sure ..." He mumbled as he latched his grappling hook on a different tree and swooped away.

"H-Hey! Bertolt, come back! Don't you agree with me?!" Reiner called out to him as he did the same thing.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Shadis watched the trainees swoop past the trees, looking for more fake titans. Once another was reeled up, he noted that Jean was the first to notice it.

_Jean Kirstein - Head of the class on ODM,_ _also an insufferable smart-ass with a hair-trigger temper_. He had noted down.

"Hey, Jean!" Connie had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, right when Jean was heading towards the cardboard cut out. Connie jumped from tree to tree as he then latched his grappling hook on the back of the titan.

"You don't mind if I steel your thunder, right?!" Connie laughed as he dashed towards the fake titan.

_Connie Springer - Agile on the switchbacks, a few sandwiches shy of a picnic._

"Oh no you don't~!" A female voice chimed. It was none other that Sasha Blouse. She had already sliced the sandbag clean.

"Yahoo~!" She cheered as she latched her grappling hook on the branch of a tree which was above her, making her dash straight upwards.

_Sasha Blouse - Unusually fine instincts, rarely shares them with her teammates._

"Damn it, Sasha!" Jean yelled. "Do you have to ruin _everything_?!"

"Hey, don't blame me! You were just too slow!" Sasha had retorted.

"Shut up, maggots! And stay focused on your training!" Shadis shouted very loudly, making Jean and Sasha shiver and go back to their training.

Once that was over, Shadis had continued to not down on all the other trainees.

_Reiner Braun - The mind and constitution of a grass-fed ox; respected by his comrades._

_Armin Arlert - Built like a daffodil, but academically brilliant._

_Annie Leonhart - Gifted with a sword, but does not exactly play well with others._

_Bertolt Hoover - Heaps of native talent, but too mild-mannered._

_Mikasa Ackerman - Model cadet; excels in everything. In fact, it's no overstatement to call the girl a genius._

_Eren Jaeger - Lackluster in the classroom, marginally better in the field, but driven by a sense of purpose that's almost terrifying. _

_Mina Carolina - Extremely fast, doesn't know when to slow down. Great reflexes._

_Thomas Wagner - Cuts are too shallow, makes up for it with perfect slices._

_Marco Bott - Too soft on others, but won't let a titan off when he sees one._

_'Now, where's Lenz ...' _He thought as he turned around, scanning the area for her.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'Oh, no, no, no!' _Krista thought as she panicked. _'My gear ... why is so faulty? Is it that-'_

"KYAA!" The blonde screamed as she was almost face to face with the bark of a tall tree. "Come on, help me now!"

She tried her best to swing to the side, and when she did, she had barely made it.

She had felt the rough surface of the side of the bark scratch her creamy skin. She felt tears at the corner of her eye as crimson red cheeks trickled down her cheeks.

She then realized what the problem was.

_'It's the gas!' _She said inwardly. _'I knew it! I'm running out of it, I fill up my tanks again ...'_

Krista's ocean blue eyes tried their best to scan the ground beneath her. But she couldn't - she was too high up.

_'Oh, no ...' _She thought. But then her eyes widened. _'Why .. Why is the ground moving upwards? Or ...'_

Then she realised. Her gas had ran out completely, and she was falling.

"No ..." She whispered as she was plummeting towards the ground. "KYAA!"

.

Meanwhile, Eren's eyes widened once he heard the scream of a familiar female.

_'Wait ... was that ...'_

He heard the scream again.

"KRISTA!" He yelled as he dashed through the trees, travelling as fast as he could before she could hit the ground.

_'With such little gas I have left ... I need to hurry!' _The brunette told himself as he flew through the trees with incredible speed.

He heard the scream again.

"KYAAA!"

"KRISTA!"

Eren finally saw her falling figure and headed downwards, catching the blond in his arms and swooping upwards incredibly fast with the gas he had left.

Krista's eyes were shut tight, but as she felt herself not falling anymore, she slowly began to open them. She looked up to see Eren's teal green eyes looking back at her.

"E-Eren ..." She managed to whisper.

"Krista! Are you OK?" He asked, panicking.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "But where are we?"

"Well, when I caught you, I was travelling really fast upwards." He told her.

"So that means ..."

They both looked around. They were floating freely through the air. They were so high that they were above the trees.

The sky was painted different colours; orange, yellow, pink and a soft light blue blended beautifully together.

"Eren, please let go of me." Krista said politely. "I want to feel how it's like ... with the air."

"Um, OK." Eren said as he slowly let go of the blonde in his arms. He watched as her small body slightly drifted away from his.

"I can't believe we are this high up!" She beamed. "This is so fun~!"

Eren smiled as he noticed how her golden locks danced freely in the wind, her eyes as bright and the blue rivalling the colour of the sky itself.

_'She ... she really is a goddess.' _Eren said inwardly as he continued to watch the girl spin around happily. His cheeks were coated with a soft crimson blush.

"Come on, Eren!" She grabbed his hand. "Spin around, it's fun!"

"Sure!" Smiled Eren as he copied her, twisting his body around to spin.

The two still both silently wondered how it could be possible to stay in the air this long. But they couldn't care less.

But the two were having too much fun to notice that gravity decided to be cruel.

"H-Hey ..." Eren said in shock. "We're ... we're falling!"

Krista's eyes widened. "But we're so high up! We won't be able to survive this fall!"

_'If only my gas didn't run out ...'_

"Krista, grab my hand!" Eren yelled.

"OK!"

She did as she was told. Eren had pulled her towards him, her body pressed against his as he wrapped his hands around her.

"Don't let go of me!" Eren cried as the two plummeted down, their eyes shut tight.

They felt the branches of trees scratch their skin, leaving parts of their uniforms slightly tattered and their skin cut.

As they fell, suddenly, Krista freed herself from Eren's grasp and went behind him.

The brunette's eyes widened. _'Just what the hell is she doing?! Is she planning on taking most of the impact herself?!'_

But before Eren could react, they had hit the ground.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

******✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~~! To start off, I'm REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I had some of my other stories to tend to (please don't kill me!) T_T So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Haha, and I also left a cliff hanger! Want to know what happens next? Then stay tuned for the next chapter! xD

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO OWN A 3D MANUVER GEAR?**

HELL YEAH! I WISH I COULD HAVE ONE SO BAAADDD~~!

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) story, 'Eren's Fever', it's an Eren x Petra! xD -_


End file.
